With Love There Is No Age Limit
by Perfectly Dreaming
Summary: Joe Jonas one shot for KaliSakenta


Name: Kali Marie Sakenta  
Age: 15  
Live (State/country): california/usa  
Personality: is outgoing and speaks her mind.  
likes:music,writing,books,concerts,playing guitar  
dislikes: homework,work,snobs,fighting  
Love Intrest: Joe Jonas

**With Love, There Is No Age Limit….**

I mean, yes there is a bit of an age difference between Joe and I, but age doesn't matter as long as you're with the one you love. The thing is he's Joe Jonas, as in the world known rockstar. While I'm just an everyday girl you'd meet in school or at the mall. I'm sure you are waiting for a 'catch' and yes there is one, just one…no one knows we're dating, except Joe and I. His brothers don't even know, but they can find out on there own and I assume Nick is close to finding out, he's very observant. Kevin, on the other hand, is busy with his new wifey, Danielle. Joe and I have been dating a total of six months, tomorrow. Joe's parents think we're just friends.

We were sitting on my couch in the family room, "Kali?" Joe called waving his hand in the front of my face; I 'come back down to Earth, "Yeah?" "I said, What about we tell my family tomorrow that we are together?" Joe asks. Great Joe, just after I go on a rant about our 'secret' love life, you bring this up. "Sure, if you wanna…" I agree. I realized if you just go along with what men say, there are fewer arguments. "Well, I just don't feel right going behind their backs like this." He explains. "But what if they don't like us together as a couple?" I ask. "Why wouldn't they like us?" Joe inquires. "Joe, I don't know if you noticed, but there is a bit of an age difference between us…like i'm fifteen and you're twenty." I informed him. "Yeah but, I act fifteen and you act like twenty." He defends. "Still…" I shake my head. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen? They will make us break up? Remember, I don't have to listen to them anymore, i'm an adult now." "Still, I don't want them to loath me." I enlightened, "And even if their okay with us, what about the bad publicity from the media?" "You think I give a crap about what they think?" he shoots back. "What about your fans? Don't you care what they think?" I inquired. "They don't have to know." Joe justified. "I think they'll put two and two together and figure it out." I should of listened to myself and agreed with him and ask questions later. After about a half hour of going on about this, we concluded that we are going to tell his family about us dating.

"Are you ready?" Joe asked walking into his house where Denise, Frankie and Paul were setting the table for dinner. Nick was playing guitar hero in the living room with Kevin. Danielle was watching them and obviously routing for Kevin . "Hello, sweetie" Denise came up to me and hugged me, "Are you going to stay for dinner?" "Well, if it's not too much trouble…" I started. "Nonsense, Joe called and told me you were coming." I gave Joe a 'look' and flashed that famous 'Jonas smile' that no girl could resist.

Everyone was just about finished eating, Denise made lemon chicken and it was amazing. "Mom, Dad?" Joe started. Oh no, she likes me now but what if she hates me later? Joe was holding my hand under the table, unnoticeably, "What if I told you Kali and I were more than friends?" Denise and Paul looked questionability at him, "What do you mean sweetie, like best friends, what?" she asked. "Uhmm, can I be excused?" Nick asked starting to get up. "No, sit down!" Paul snapped at him. Nick backed off and sat there silently. "Joseph, are you and Kali dating?" Paul looked irritated at Joe. Joe nodded petrified, tightening his grip on my hand. "No! I absolutely impede it!" Paul stood up and walked away heated. Joe stood up and went to find him. Denise shook her head, "Honey, you do realize the age difference. Its not like its two years, it's almost six." She told me, "If the media found out about this, I'm sure they will have a field day." "But we don't need to expose it to the public." I assured her. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I don't have the authority to tell Joseph what to do anymore; he's an adult and can make decisions for himself. But just think about the consequences, okay?" I nodded.

Joe's POV

I left to go find my father who walked away furious. I found him in his office sitting on a swirl chair with his glasses in his hand thinking. I built up enough courage to knock, "Dad?" I called quietly. "Come in Joseph" he sounded infuriated or deep in thought, I couldn't really tell. I unhurriedly walked in. He tapped the seat on the armchair next to him, "Sit down, son." "Look dad, before you say anything else, I really love her and you can't make me un-love her." I started. "Son…I know you do, I can tell by the way you look at her, but the age difference…" "I know dad, I know. But with love there is no age limit." I think that was pretty deep if I do say so myself. "I don't have any authority over you anymore, but please just don't do anything stupid." I nodded. "So, does that mean I shouldn't ask her to marry me?" He gave me a 'look'. "I'm kidding; I'll wait until she is at least seventeen."

I was on my way back when Kali was coming to find me, she smiled and I knew we would be together for ever and this time without sneaking behind my parents backs.


End file.
